


Caring

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Raph cheers Mikey up while they discovered their true feelings towards each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the 2014/16 Movie Fanbook.  
> More Informations here: http://pro-turtlecest.deviantart.com/journal/TMNT-Movie-Fanbook-663141706
> 
> Check it out and see other people's art/fanfiction!

After the turtles arrived back home from the police station, Splinter scolded them for their behaviour. Leonardo and Raphael told him what happened from their perspective, and he just rubbed his beard and nodded. Suddenly Mikey's eyes covered in a few tears.

"Is everything alright, my son?" Splinter asked him gently.

"You should have seen their faces. They weren't just scared, they literally hated us." he stopped a bit to pull himself together. "They looked at us like we were some kind of monsters."

Leo shooked his head and walked away. He didn't want to hear this. Donatello went to his room to analyze the purple liquid, while Raph stood in the distance and watched how his brother broken down. All his dreams, his goals, the chance that someday humans would treat him as a normal person. Everything is gone.

Splinter hugged him gently and murmured something to him that Raph couldn't hear. Mikey seemed better now, but Raphael felt something different.

A few hours later everybody had their dinner, and it was late. Everyone went to their bed, except Don, who still tried to figure out how that purple liquid works. Raph couldn't sleep either. Not after what happened to them. He was on his way to the kitchen to drink some water, but he heard some quiet noises. They came from Mikey's room. He peeked in and he saw his little brother blew his nose into a tissue and wiped his tears away.

Raph didn't like seeing him like that, so he decided to cheer him up.

"Hey Mikey. Everything is alright?" He closed the door after he stepped in and walked to him slowly.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Well, I'll be fine."

The bulked up turtle sat down next to his smaller brother. "Well, the amount of tissues on the floor tells me something else." he tried to joking.

He didn't smile. Way to go Raph. "I'm sorry Mikey. I told you to come with me, and I screwed up. I know how much you wanted that stuff. It wasn't only you who wanted to become a human."

"It's okay Raph." Mikey looked up to his brother. "But I think It was my fault after all. You see, you always told me that I shouldn't trust humans and I should stop dreaming about becoming a person who everyone accepts."

Raph looked down at him while Mikey kept talking. "You were right. We should live here in the sewers, so nobody would see our ugly face."

Damn it. He kept saying this to him but he never seemed offended or anything. Raph felt bad. Especially when a few tears rolled down on Mikey's cheeks. Raph kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his shoulders a bit firmly.

"Look at me Mikey."

He looked at his older brother with his teary eyes. Raph continued.

"If those assholes can't accept ya," Raph continued. "Then the problem isn't you. It's them. If they see something new, something unusual, and immediately get overwhelmed by fear because they can't or won't accept what they see instantly. A few adults called you a monster? So what!? I believe there are a few people who won't freak out. In fact, I believe some of them would even date ya, because why the fuck not?"

Mikey couldn't decide If Raph was rather trying to cheer him up, or telling him that being a turtle sucks. But he kept continuing.

"Remember when we first met April? She fainted, sure, but she haven't call us monsters. So don't lose hope, Mikey. There is still a chance. And if someone is messing with ya and calling ya names again, then I will crush them and tell them to kiss your beautiful face, because you have a gorgeous face, Mikey. A fucking gorgeous face! Believe me!"

Mostly Raph is yelling when he tries to cheer up others, but it worked at least. Mikey finally smiled and stopped crying. Raph hit his shoulder gently.

"Please don't give up hope, Mikey." He continued, but he wanted to keep it short because both of them should be sleeping already. "If you give up, then all of us will. You are the reason that we are still alive and we haven't gone insane."

He stood up and walked to the door to leave Mikey in peace.

"Hey Raph." Mikey stopped him and the big brother turned around to him. "What you said-" he stopped a bit. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me."

Raph smiled. "You're welcome little bro." He opened the door and stopped. "It's okay to be sad sometimes, Mikey. But don't let your sorrow dominate you. I don't know what I would do if you stopped smiling at all." He left and closed the door behind him.

The cheered up turtle lied down on his bed and tried to sleep. But he couldn't. Those words what Raph told him before, made him thinking. The way he said those things, the way he grabbed his shoulders- it was different. He was so caring, and he sounded a bit worried too. "What is this feeling?" He kept saying to himself, and just kept repeating his big brother's name. "Could it be?" He was confused. He loved his brothers equally, true they sometimes made some love/sex jokes, but still. "Maybe..." he stopped. "Maybe he isn't simply a brother to me?" He sat up. "I must find out. I wanna know what I feel and what he feels."

He headed straight to his brother's room and he knocked gently and peeked inside.

"Raph?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"

Raphael rolled on his other side to see his young brother. "Yeah." Mikey stepped in and closed the door.

"Can I sleep with you? Of course, If you don't mind. Just like good old times."

Raph remembered those days when they were little kids. Mikey always slept with his big brothers when he had a nightmare, or when he had a bad day, or just simply because he wanted to. Raph didn't mind that, in fact, he slept more easily when he shared his bed with his brothers.

Raph smiled gently and moved a bit to the edge of his bed. "Come here then little bro."

Mikey didn't hesitate, he went to the other side of his bed and lied down next to him and looked to his big brother with a big smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. Hope ya can bear with my horrible snorts." Raph tried to joke around.

"Don't worry about that, I will kick you if you do that." They both laughed.

A few minute of silence followed then Mikey broke it. "Say Raph. What did you feel when you said those nice things to me?"

Raphael looked up to the ceiling. "To tell the truth, little brother, I didn't said those words just to cheer you up. I was serious. Ya really have a gorgeous face, and your kindness makes everyone's day better." He stopped and looked into his brother's eyes. "Especially mine."

That made Mikey blush. Suddenly Raph put his hand on his cheek and caressed it gently. "I'm not gonna lie to ya, Mikey. You are important to me." And with this sentence, Mikey's feelings were clear now. He loves him. His heartbeat became faster.

"Raph, I love you."

His big brother smiled and as an aswer he kissed him gently and deeply. Mikey did the same. They kept kissing each other for a few minutes while Raph rolled on top of Mikey. Mikey panted.

"I want you Raph."

"Ya sure about that?"

He nodded. "Please, do me."

"As you wish."

Raph put some lube on Mikey's butthole and pushed one finger inside to make his rectum ease and get used to it. Soon he pushed another finger inside and slowly moved them in circles. Mikey moaned and gasped. After that, Raph put lube on his dick and smeared it.

"Ready Mikey?"

He answered with a nod. The big brother pushed his cock slowly inside Mikey's rectum. He didn't felt any pain, or at least it wasn't that bad. After Raph pushed his entire dick inside Mikey's butt, he waited for him to get used to it.

"Everything is okay so far?" Raph wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, you can start."

He started slowly. Everytime he thrusted, Mikey let out a soft moan. No wonder, Raph's cock were wide enough to rub Mikey's rectum wall and his prostate as well, and he really enjoyed that feeling. After some minutes, the big brother moved faster and a little bit harder as well. The way Mikey moaned and gasped out Raph's name, how he moved his head in every direction and how his penis got erected and throbbed, it was enough sign for Raph to know, he doing a very good job.

To make his final move, he bend close to his little brother, he crossed his fingers with Mikey's and he kissed him deeply. A few thrusts later, he came hardly inside and it was enough for Mikey to release his semen as well. Both of them were tired and just looked at each other.

"Well, how was it Mikey?"

"That was...fucking...awesome." He panted.

Raph pulled out his cock and he wiped away the mess they did and he lied down next to him. Both of them rolled to their sides to look at each other.

"Raph, is this normal that we love each other?"

"Of course it is. There's nothing wrong with it at all."

Mikey smiled. "Good night my love."

"Good night, sunshine." They kept kissing each other for a while until they fell asleep.


End file.
